(Kpop- HunSoo) Listen To Me
by Lee SH114
Summary: Orang kaya tidak semuanya bahagia Doo Kyung Soo - Oh Sehun Dimana letak kebahagian mereka jika di halangi oleh sebuah status?


**_Tittle : Listen to Me_******

**_Author : _****_Lee Se11y4_******

**_Genre : Yaoi, Romance_******

**_Leght : Oneshot_******

**_Cast :_**

· **_Do Kyung Soo_**

· **_Oh Sehun_**

**_Happy Reading…^^_**

_Dari awal aku tidak pernah menduga jika aku adalah seorang Do Kyung Soo_

_Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seorang pangeran dalam sebuah istana_

_Bagiku rumah sederhana dan keluarga yang hangat itu sudah cukup_

_Akupun tidak pernah meminta menjadi seorang tersangka_

_Saat kemana-manapun yang aku inginkan harus di ikuti oleh mereka_

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas panjang lalu membuka jendela mobilnya yang dari tadi tertutup, matanya menyipit saat sayup-sayup udara yang menerpa wajahnya menjadi semakin kencang. Perlahan dia keluarkan tangan mungilnya dari jendela dengan secarik kertas putih yang dari tadi menemaninya bicara. Kyung Soo terlihat sangat menikmati udara di luar mobil, saat kertas itu terbang jauh Kyung Soo menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangan kananya. Tapi, apa yang Kyung Soo nikmati harus berakhir saat seseorang berseru dari depan Kyung Soo.

"Tolong tutup jendelanya Tuan muda"ujarnya singkat, membuat Kyung Soo membuka matanya dan memasukan tanganya kedalam mobil. Kyung Soo membiarkan orang berjas hitam itu menutup jendela mobilnya. Inilah yang Kyung Soo tidak sukai, ke tempat kuliah, kerumah teman, bahkan harus membeli pakaian saja dengan pengawalan. Kyung Soo bukanlah anak kecil yang harus di beri perhatian ekstra dan Kyung Soo bukanlah seorang _President Korea_ yang kemana-mana butuh pengawalan. Kyung Soo sudah besar bahkan dia sudah kuliah apa perlu di jaga seketat ini? Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Jarak yang lumayan jauh di belakang Kyung Soo, pemuda tampan dan tinggi itu menghentikan sepeda motornya di saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Beberapa menit dia harus menunggu lampu itu menjadi Hijau, dalam keadaan itu, pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu melihat kesamping kakinya yang menapak ke aspal jalan. Secarik kertas?. Batinya. Dia mengambil kertas itu tapi, belum sempat membacanya lampu sudah berwarna hijau. Sehun membawa kertas itu dalam genggamanya hingga dia sampai di depan salah satu universitas yang dia tempati untuk belajar.

Sehun melepas helmnya dan membiarkan rambutnya tertiup angin yang cukup membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dengan duduk di atas sepeda motornya Sehun membuka lipatan kertas yang ada di tanganya. Dia baca perlahan isi kertas itu, tanpa tau siapa yang menulisnya. Selesai membaca Sehun menghela napas kemudian turun dari mobilnya, dia menaruh kertas itu dalam saku celananya lalu masuk kedalam universitasnya.

"Kyung Soo"panggil seoarng wanita bertubuh semampai berjalan kearah Kyung Soo yang akan menuju ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hyo Rin, ada apa?"Tanya Kyung Soo heran sepagi ini teman sekelasnya itu mencari Kyung Soo.

"Nanti malam ada pesta di rumahku, aku harap kau datang Kyung Soo"ajak Hyo Rin sambil memberikan sebuah undangan untuk Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo tersenyum lalu menerimanya.

"Aku a…."

"Maaf, nona sepertinya Tuan muda tidak bisa datang, dia malam ini akan makan malam bersama keluarga besarnya"sebelum Kyung Soo menjawab pengawal Kyung Soo menjawabnya lebih dahulu. Kyung Soo hanya diam dan tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Hyo Rin tampak kecewa mendengarnya tapi, itulah keluarga Kyung Soo. Menerima tamu tanpa sebuah janji saja tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Saat ini itulah yang Kyung Soo katakan dalam hatinya.

"_Mianhe Hyo Rin-ah_"ucap Kyung Soo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"_Ne, Gwaenchana Kyung Soo_, aku mengerti"jawab Hyo Rin tak heran dengan tolakan Kyung Soo. Hyo Rin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih di tempatnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tau ada acara malam ini. Aku atau kau yang sebenarnya anak dari keluarga Do?"Tanya Kyung Soo sinis sambil melihat pengawalnya. Pengawal Kyung Soo tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyung Soo menatapnya tajam atau bahkan menjelekanya. Kyung Soo adalah orang yang baik dan sangat ramah pada orang lain. Tapi, dia sulit sekali mendapatkan teman karena statusnya yang begitu terhormat, bahkan Kyung Soo sendiri kadang membenci hal ini.

"Itulah kenapa aku sangat membenci orang sepertimu Do Kyung Soo"suara itu muncul dari belakang Kyung Soo. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya. Kyung Soo membalikan badanya dan melihat sosok pria tampan dan tinggi itu bicara denganya.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Iya, kau ingin tau kenapa aku membencimu? Karena kau orang kaya yang sombong dan tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain. Orang-orang kaya aku rasa semuanya sepertimu. Mereka memanfaatkan kekuasaanya dan memamerkanya pada orang lain. Ke tempat kuliah membawa pengawal bahkan hadir di pesta yang tidak setara dengan kekayaanya saja tidak mau"ujar Sehun mengeluarkan amarahnya

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Oh Sehun"

"Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa Do Kyung Soo, kau kira kau bisa membeli semuanya? Kau kira kau bisa menguasai semuanya? Tidak kan? Bahkan temanpun tidak ada. Itu karena kesombonganmu"

"Diamlah Oh Sehun. Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!"teriak Kyung Soo geram pada perkataan Sehun. Saat itu juga Pengawal Kyung Soo menuju kearah Sehun dan menarik kera bajunya.

"Tuan muda kami bilang,agar kau menghentikan perkataanmu! Aku harap kau bisa mendengarnya"ancam pengawal Kyung Soo. Tapi, sebelum Sehun menjawab Kyung Soo melepas tangan pengawalnya dari kera baju Sehun.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa melukainya?"tegas Kyung Soo pada pengawalnya. Kyung Soo kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sehun di susul dengan pengawalnya yang dari tadi setia menemani Kyung Soo. Sehun tersenyum remeh, dia membenarkan bajunya sambil berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Tepat pukul _empat_ Sore Kyung Soo masih terdiam di dalam kelasnya dia membiarkan wajah tampanya di terpa matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Matanya terbuka perlahan saat seseorang memegang pundak Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo menegapkan duduknya yang semua membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di meja. Dia melihat seorang pengawalnya yang setia membangunkan Kyung Soo dari istirahatnya.

"Anda harus pulang Tuan muda"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Tapi, Tuan ini sudah hampir malam, nanti Tuan besar….."

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Kau ingin aku pecat atau biarkan aku sendirian!"teriak Kyung Soo semakin marah. Pengawalnya hanya diam tapi, dia kembali berani untuk angkat bicara.

"Aku di pekerjakan Tuan Besar, jadi anda tidak bisa memecat saya Tuan, lebih baik anda pulang"

"Aku tidak mau!"sekali lagi Kyung Soo berteriak tapi, kali ini dia melempar Hpnya kearah pintu tanpa Kyung Soo tau seseorang masuk kedalamnya dan alhasil orang itu terkena lemparan HP Kyung So hingga pelipisnya berdarah. Kyung Soo sangat terkejut saat melihat dia adalah Sehun.

"Ahk,apa orang-orang kaya sepertimu bicara dengan berteriak dan melukai orang lain?"Tanya Sehun sebal, sambil menyentuh lukanya dan membuat tangan putih Sehun terkena berkas darah di pelipisnya. Kyung Soo segera berlari kearah Sehun dan mencoba melihat pelipis Sehun tapi, sebelum tangan Kyung Soo menyentuh Sehun, Sehun menampisnya.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!"tolak kasar Sehun

"Ambil kotak obat di UKS"Perintah Kyung Soo pada pengawalnya

"Tapi, Tuan…."

"Aku bilang ambil kotak obatnya!"pengawal Kyung Soo segera berlari menuju UKS dan mengambil kotak obat yang Kyung Soo perintahkan. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyung Soo tanpa peduli apa yang Kyung Soo ingin lakukan padanya Sehun membalikkan badanya dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Tapi, Kyung Soo memegang tangan Sehun hingga Sehun terhenyak melihatnya.

"Sebelum aku mengobati lukamu kau tidak boleh pergi"

"Karena kau seorang Tuan muda, kau bisa memerintahku? Sayang sekali tidak. aku bukan pengawal bodohmu atau orang yang akan menurutimu Do…"kalimat Sehun terhenti saat Kyung tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Sehun dan menempelkan bibir Sehun pada bibir Kyung Soo. Sehun melebarkan matanya terkejut, sedangkan Kyung Soo menutup matanya dan membiarkan ciuman lembut itu berlangsung lama hingga langkah pengawal Kyung Soo terdengar.

Kyung Soo melepas ciuman itu saat mendengar ada orang yang datang dan benar, pengawal Kyung Soo datang sambil berlari dan membawa kotak obat untuk Sehun. Kyung Soo mengambilnya dan menarik tangan Sehun agar duduk di kursi membiarkan Kyung Soo mengobati lukanya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk sekarang. Bingung, kaget dan juga tidak masuk akal. Apa karena dia orang kaya dia bisa melakukan apapun? Atau krena dia orang kaya dia Gay? Benak Sehun penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang Do Kyung Soo.

Sehun menatap Kyung Soo dengan mata yang begitu datar tapi, begitu dalam wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajah Sehun saat ini. Membuat Sehun menghentikan aktivitas Kyung Soo yang mengobati Luka Sehun.

"Aku bisa melakukanya sendiri"ujar Sehun sambil mengambil plester dari tangan Kyung Soo kemudian meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih terduduk lemas di kursinya.

Kyung Soo membiarkan angin malam masuk kedalam kamarnya, membiarkan tubuh kecil Kyung Soo merasakan angin yang begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang rusuknya. Kyung Soo bersandar di ranjang tempat tidurnya, matanya menoleh kesamping kananya dan mengambil sebuah foto yang terbingkai indah. Dalam foto itu ada foto Kyung Soo dengan seorang pria tampan yang begitu mirip dengan Sehun. Kyung Soo tersenyum miris pada foto itu.

"Luhan hyung, dia mirip denganmu tapi, dia membenciku. Jika aku menyukainya apa tidak apa-apa bagimu? Aku menyukainya karenamu hyung, apa itu tidak apa-apa baginya? Hyung cinta seperti apa ini?"Kyung Soo merebahkan tubuhnya di bed dan membiarkan fotonya dan Luhan berada di tanganya. Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya rapat dan membiarkan air matanya turun perlahan.

Sedangkan Sehun menuju sebuah tempat yang begitu sepi dan hanya ada batu yang membentuk persegi panjang dengan nama di setiap batu yang Sehun lewati. Sehun membawa sebuah mawar putih dan mencari sebuah nama. Saat Sehun menemukanya Sehun meletakan bunga mawar itu pada se buah batu yang bertuliskan **_Jung Jae Ra_**.

"Kau menyadarkan aku ketika aku sendirian dan menyatakn cinta yang salah. Tapi, sekarang kau tidak ada. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi lagi padaku? Karena kekayaanmu kita terpisah, karena kesombongan keluargamu kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Huft…apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Sehun membelai nama Jung Jae Ra lalu Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan bunga mawar putih itu diatas rerumputan hijau yang menutupi tanah mearh yang saat ini Sehun singgahi.

"Bisakah aku pergi sendiri tanpa pengawal Ayah?"Tanya Kyung Soo saat mereka sarapan di meja makan

"Tidak mungkin Kyung Soo. Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah keluarga….."

"Terhormat, terpandang dan juga berkuasa. Itu yang selalu ayah katakan tanpa tau bagaiaman perasaanku menjadi anak ayah dan tanpa tau apa yang aku alami karena ayah"cela Kyung Soo kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan. Kyung Soo menuju mobilnya yang sudah siap dari tadi pengawalpun sudah berada di dalam mobil Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo memutar matanya kesal tapi, membiarkan pengawalnya itu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju universitas Kyung Soo.

Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan buku yang dia bawa sampai akhirnya mata Sehun menemukan keramaian yang sedang ada di depan kampusnya. Sehun mengarah pada keramaian itu dan melihat pengawal Kyung Soo sedang menghajar seorang mahasiswa. Sehun menjatuhkan bukunya dan menhentikan perkelahian itu. Kyung Soo yang ada di tempat yang sama hanya diam saja.

"Apa ini caramu memperlakukan orang lain?"bentak Sehun pada pengawal Kyung Soo

"Anda tidak tau apa-apa jadi anda tidak usah ikut campur"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak ikut campur. Kau memukul orang yang tidak tau kesalahanya"

"Dia menabrak Tuan muda hingga jatuh"jawab pangawal Kyung Soo mulai meninggikan suaranya

"Apa? Hanya karena menabrak tuan mudamu itu kau seakan ingin membunuhnya? Seperti apa kekuasaan tuan mudamu itu huh? Dan apa dia perlu kerumah sakit hingga kau memukulinya seperti ini?"teriak Sehun yang juga emosi. Sehun kemudian menghampiri Kyung Soo yang terdiam di dekat mobilnya.

"Sungguh ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau! Seberapa besar kekuasaanmu huh? Kau hanya diam menyaksikan orang lain di pukuli hanya karena menabrakmu! Kau sungguh tidak punya hati Kyung Soo!"

Plakkk

Sehun terkejut saat tangan kanan Kyung Soo menampar Sehun dengan keras di depan semua orang. Kyung Soo menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata yang terluka. Bahkan mata Kyung Soo tampak begitu berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik kau diam"jawab Kyung Soo lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Sesaat kemudian Sehun melihat tangan Kyung Soo mengeluarkan darah. Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar. Tangan kiri Kyung Soo terluka. Saat Kyung Soo terjatuh tangan kirinya menimpa serpihan kaca yang ada di bawahnya.

Hari ini Kyung memutuskan untuk membolos dari kuliah dia memilih ketempat yang membuatnya tenang. Sebuah lestoran tradisional tempat favorite Kyung Soo. Disana Kyung Soo menghabisakan waktunya bersama Luhan. Saat Kyung sedih ataupun banyak pikiran dia akan pergi ketempat yang sama. Kyung Soo meminum berulang kali secangkir wine yang ada di hadapanya membiarkan tangan Kyung Soo yang terluka hingga darah Kyung Soo mengering.

Cukup lama Kyung Soo menghabisakan waktu di lestoran itu. Dia memutuskan pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Kyung Soo berjalan menuju mobil dengan di papah pengawalnya. Saat berada di dalam mobil Kyung Soo terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Bisa tolong belikan aku obat sebentar? Kepalaku sangat sakit"ujar Kyung Soo sambil mengeluarkan kata yang terbatah-batah.

"Baik Tuan muda tolong tunggu sebentar ya"Pengawal Kyung Soo keluar dari mobilnya dan mencari obat untuk Kyung Soo tapi, Kyung Soo malah keluar dari mobil dan bermaksud untuk melarikan diri dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk lari jauh. Kyung Soo mabuk berat saat ini dia berlari dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan. Saat Kyung Soo berbelok tiba-tiba tubuhnya hampir terjatuh tapi, ada seseorang yang menopang Kyung Soo dari depan. Kyung Soo mencoba untuk berdiri dan melihat siapa yang ada di depanya. Sambil mengucek matanya Kyung Soo melihat Sehun berdiri di depan Kyung Soo.

"K..kau?"tunjuk Kyung Soo kemudian terjatuh lagi kepelukan Sehun

"Kau mabuk?"Tanya Sehun

"Apa pedulimu huh?"Kyung Soo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan mencoba untuk berjalan sendirian tapi, Kyung Soo berulang kali terjatuh.

"Aku akan memanggilkan taxi untukmu"saran Sehun

"Tidak. aku tidak ingin pulang"tolak Kyung Soo sambil kembali berdiri dengan memegangi tembok di sampingnya.

"Tuan muda…..!"suara pengawal Kyung Soo membuat Kyung Soo melebarkan matanya kaget

"Tolong aku"mohon Kyung Soo pada Sehun

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku mohon bantu aku sembunyi"Kyung Soo begitu memohon pada Sehun bahkan Kyung Soo menyatukan tanganya dan seakan memohon pada seorang raja. Sehun berdecak kesal saat pengawal Kyung Soo hampir mendekat tiba-tiba Sehun meraih tubuh Kyung Soo hingga tubuh Kyung Soo membentur tembok sedangkan Sehun ada di depan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo menatap Sehun tajam begitu juga Sehun. Napas mereka juga saling bertukar membuat keduanya seakan ada di dunia mereka. Sehun semakin mendekat kearah Kyung Soo membiarkan pengawal Kyung Soo berjalan melewati mereka. Kyung Soo bersandar di dada Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah pergi"ujar Sehun melepas Kyung Soo tapi, ketiga kalinya Kyung Soo hampir terjatuh dan di sanggah Sehun. Tapi, kali ini Kyung Soo tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun yang tau Kyung Soo tidak sadarkan diri memutuskan untuk mambawa Kyung Soo pergi.

Keluarga Kyung Soo mungkin saat ini menyebar semua pengawal mereka bahkan akan menelpon polisi atau membuat pengumuman di setiap media agar menemukan Kyung Soo dimanapun dia berada.

Sehun memasak air panas dan bermaksud untuk membuat Mie. Sehun memang tinggal sendiri di rumah Kontrakanya dia jauh dari rumah dan ingin hidup mandiri. Sebenarnya keluarga Sehun juga orang yang kaya tapi, sehun sangat tidak menikmatinya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari pada diam.

Di kamar yang cukup sederhana Kyung Soo tertidur begitu pulas. Sehun mencoba untuk membangunkanya tapi, saat Sehun melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang begitu lucu dan lembut Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun mendekati Kyung Soo dan menarik tangan Kyung Soo yang terluka. Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati Sehun mengobati luka Kyung Soo agar Kyung Soo tidak terbangun. Sehun mengoleskan obat bahkan memerbanya. Setelah selesai Sehun menyelimuti Kyung Soo tapi, tiba-tiba tangan Kyung Soo bergerak dan menarik tangan Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh di atas Kyung Soo. Sehun terkajut dan menatap wajah Kyung Soo begitu lekat, perlahan Sehun mendekati wajah Kyung Soo tapi, saat sadar Sehun melepas tangan Kyung Soo dari tanganya dan segera keluar.

Sehun mengehela napas di luar kamarnya lalu Sehun memutuskan keluar rumah setelah mematikan kompornya. Sehun keluar bermaksud untuk membeli makanan tanpa Sehun tau Kyung Soo mulai sadar dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ini rumah Sehun?"Tanya Kyung Soo pada dirinya sendiri. Kyung Soo berjalan dengan kepala yang sngat berat di lihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Kyung Soo melihat sekeliling di meja belajar Sehun disana Kyung Soo menemukan sebuah foto. Foto Sehun dengan seorang wanita. Dia sangat cantik dan juga manis. Kyung Soo mengambil Foto itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dia pasti pacar Sehun"gumam Kyung Soo lalu meletakan foto itu di tempatnya semula. Kyung Soo keluar kamar Sehun dan melihat suasana rumah Sehun yang sangat sederhana dan begitu rapi. Kyung Soo menyusuri setiap sudut rumah Sehun dan kemudian Kyung Soo mengammbil sebuah kertas dan menulis pesan untuk Sehun sebelum pergi.

Saat Kyung Soo mulai menulis dia baru sadar tanganya yang terluka sudah di balut dengan perban, Kyung Soo tersenyum dan melihati tanganya. Lalu Kyung Soo mulai menulis pesan untuk Sehun.

_Lima belas_ menit kemudian telah berlalu Sehun membawa sekantong plastic makanan untuk Kyung Soo dan dia sendiri. Tapi, saat Sehun menuju kamarnya Kyung Soo sudah tidak ada. Sehun pun menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan sebuah kertas kecil yang Kyung Soo tinggalkan.

_Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Sehun_

_Selama ini kau hanya salah paham padaku_

_Aku tidak ingin menjadi raja di sebuah istana _

_Tapi, aku ingin menjadi rakyat biasa yang bisa berbaur dengan siapa saja_

_Tidak semua orang kaya bahagia dengan kekayaanya Sehun_

_Bahakan aku ingin sepertimu _

_Hidup di dunia yang kau inginkan bukan dunia yang menginginkanmu_

_Kekasihmu sangat cantik Sehun_

_Sekali lagi terimakasih_

_Do Kyung Soo_

Kyung Soo kali ini berbeda dari biasanya dia yang sekarang hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang orang tuanya katakan. Bahkan dia tidak seramah dulu. Mungkin Kyung Soo lelah de ngan apa yang dia lakukan selama ini ingin memberontak tapi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mendukungnya. Orang yang Kyung Soo harapkan malah sangat membencinya. Dan inilah jalan yang harus Kyung Soo tempuh. Diam dan menurut.

"Kyung Soo"panggil teman sekelas Kyung Soo saat Kyung Soo sendirian di dalam kelas

"_Ne_, ada apa?"Tanya Kyung Soo

"kau mau satu tim denganku? Kita bisa belajar bersamakan"tawar teman Kyung Soo tapi, Kyung Soo tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih. Aku bisa sendirian"teman Kyung Soo langsung terdiam. Dia pergi dengan wajah yang tampak kecewa dan heran dengan sikap Kyung Soo yang menurutnya sudah berubah. Sehun pun mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sehun berjalan kearah Kyung Soo, membuat Kyung Soo berhenti dari aktivitasnya membaca buku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"ujar Sehun

"Untuk apa? Kau mau menghinaku lagi?"Tanya Kyung Soo sinis

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, aku hanya mau bilang. Kau ini manusia bukan robot atau boneka yang bisa di permainkan siapa saja. Kau bisa pergi dari awal jika kau mau. Jika kau seperti ini aku rasa kau takut dengan kesederhanaan. Bahkan kau kabur dari rumah saja hanya beberapa jam saja. Kau takut apa yang kau inginkan tidak terpenuhi secara materi?"jelas Sehun geram. Kyung Soo berdiri dan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Sempat aku berpikir kau beda dari yang lain. Tapi, kau sama saja Do Kyung Soo"lanjut Sehun lalu pergi dari hadapan Kyung Soo begitu saja.

"Kau mau kabur bersamaku?"tiba-tiba Kyung Soo mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Sehun terhenti heran. Dia menoleh kearah Kyung Soo yang berharap Sehun akan menjawab Iya untuknya.

"Aku ingin pergi denganmu. Entah aku salah atau tidak tentang hatiku tapi, aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun. Semula ku berpikir kau sama dengan Luhan tapi, kau jauh berbeda denganya. Sangat berbeda. Aku takut untuk mengatakan ini padamu karena kau seseorng yang normal bahkan kau sudah punya kekasih"jelas Kyung Soo lirih dengan senyuman yang terumpat di bibir mungilnya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyung Soo lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Dan dia sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu"jawab Sehun

"Benarkah? Ah, baguslah. Kalau begitu maukah kau pergi denganku?"

"Haruskah aku berkata iya?"

"Itu terserah kau"Sehun langsung mendekati wajah Kyung Soo dan mencium bibir Kyung Soo lembut. Kyung Soo yang kali ini begitu terkajut. Dia melebarkan matanya saat ciuman Sehun semakin lama Kyung Soo malah memejamkan matanya membiarkan Sehun mencium bibirnya. Sehun tidak berkata tidak, dia juga tidak berkata Iya. Tapi, Sehun berkata ijinkan aku melakukanya untukmu.

Kuliah belum berakhir Sehun dan Kyung Soo sudah menjauhi kampusnya mereka menuju sebuah pantai yang tampak begitu indah saat matahari hampir tenggelam. Kyung Soo melihat matahari itu dengan perasaan yang begitu lega. Lega bisa bebas dan lega tentang perasaanya. Kyung Soo duduk di tepi pantai bersama Sehun. Membiarkan desiran ombak menerpa kaki mereka.

"Kau membenciku karena aku kaya?"Tanya Kyung Soo mulai bertanya

"Iya. Karena aku pikir semua orang kaya sama. Mereka punya kekuasaan dan akan memanfaatkanya"

"Tapi, tidak semuanya suka dengan kekayaan"

"Aku tau itu. Dulu diapun tidak menyukainya hingga dia pergi selamanya karena kekayaan itu"

"Siapa?"Tanya Kyung Soo melihat kearah Sehun

"Orang aku cintai tapi, dia mencintai orang lain. Sayangnya keluarganya menginginkan dia menikah dengan lelaki pilihan mereka. Akhirnya Jae Ra bunuh diri. Dia menulis surat untukku dan berkata betapa kejamnya kekayaan itu bahkan cinta bisa dibeli"jelas singkat Sehun.

"Hmmm, boleh aku pinjam HPmu?"Sehun mengambil HPnya di saku celana saat itu juga bersamaan dengan kerta yang dulu Sehun temukan."Apa ini?"Tanya Kyung Soo sambil mengambil kertas itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku menemukanya di jalan. Aku rasa orang yang membuatnya sangat putus asa"jawab Sehun. Kyung Soo membuka lipatan kecil yang dia temukan saat Kyung Soo membacanya dia terkejut karena itu adalah tulisanya sendiri. Kyung Soo tersenyum. Membuat Sehun melihat kearah Kyung Soo.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Sehun heran

"Ini tulisanku. Aku membuatnya saat di dalam mobil"

"Benarkah? Wah, baktmu membuat puisi bagus juga"

"Ini bukan puisi"

"Lalu apa?"

"Curahan hatiku"

"hahahahah, curahan hati? Itu curahan hati yang sangat lucu"ejek Sehun

"Apa kau bilang?"Kyung Soo memukul lengan Sehun. Tapi, Sehun berdiri dan berlari. Kyung Soo ikut berdiri dan ikut berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Keterlaluan, aku sudah mengunagkapkan perasaanku tapi, kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"Tanya Kyung Soo sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun tapi, Sehun berjalan mundur kebelakang sambil melihat kearah Kyung Soo.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakanya juga?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah"Sehun berhenti. Kyung Soo pun berhenti dan melihat Sehun, Sehun merentangkan tanganya membiarkan Kyung Soo memeluk tubuhnya. Kyung Soo tersenyum lalu berlari memeluk Sehun. Tapi, sayangnya mereka berdua malah terjatuh kebawah dan kini Kyung Soo dia tas Sehun. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu"tutur Kyung Soo

"Aku juga mencintaimu"jawab Sehun

"Semula kau membenciku apa alasanmu sekarang mencintaiku?"Tanya Kyung Soo lagi

"Apa dalam cinta harus ada alasan? Cukup kau mendengarkan aku saja. Kalau aku mencintaimu"jawab Sehun

"Baiklah. Kau menang"

"Dimana-mana _same_ yang menang"

Sehun kemudian memeluk Kyung Soo erat tapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sehun kemudian menatap wajah Kyung Soo dan untuk kesekian kalianya Sehun mencium lembut bibir Kyung Soo. Cinta memang tanpa alasan cinta bisa membutakan siapa saja dan kapan saja. Cinta tidak melihat status dia kaya atau miskin karena cinta hanya bisa merasakan tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar.

**_END_**


End file.
